


Starting Over

by CynthiaK2014



Category: Smallville, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to ask for sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple POV's and a very slow build-up. Also Sandy Goodall is my original character and total fun to write.

*************   
Benton  
************* 

I finished reading the proposal and laid it down with a sigh. There was passion in the theory and the experiments done up to this point. The request for my help would be answered in the affirmative but I wondered what the repercussions would be. The scientist was high-profile and highly controversial but in a very real sense he was quietly asking for sanctuary.

His passionate words had a faint underline of despair that spoke to my father’s heart.

Flicking on the intercom, I spoke to my assistant. “Sandy, we’re going to open up lab three. Tomorrow morning, let’s meet there so we can see what Dr. Alexander needs.”

“Cool! We’re going to have a visiting doctor?” Her throaty alto came from the door and she smiled at me.

I grinned at her. “Dr. Alexander has reached a point where he needs a bigger lab to work on his poly-resin. He doesn’t have the resources he needs in the small town where he’s currently living. We’re not going to advertise it but he’s coming here to start the next phase. His health isn’t the best at the moment so I’m hoping that he’ll take some time for a little vacation here.”

“Old and frail, huh? I can pamper with the best of them.” She volunteered quickly.

I chuckled. “He’s two years younger than you, Sandy and I don’t think he’ll allow you to pamper him.” I thought for a moment, pondering the subterfuge that should probably start now. “He’s been trying to juggle his science and his family obligations to the point where he’s on the verge of a breakdown. The little cottage near the lab should be just the safe haven that he needs to recoup.”

“Poor guy, it’s too bad that he doesn’t have a great family like the Quests and the Goodalls.” She said with another grin and a wink.

“The difference in families could not be greater.” I said fervently, counting my blessings. “Why don’t we call it a day? There’s a barbecue with our names on it setting up on the beach.”

“Good call,” she started removing her lab coat while I got up and put the proposal into the safe. No one would learn of this from me. I could only imagine what Alexander was going through at his end.

***************   
Alexander  
*************** 

The comics were packed up and on their way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The books in my library, except for the ones I was taking with me, had all taken up their new residence in the local library. Miss Clark was overjoyed with the donation and they were one less tie to my old life. The clothes and shoes were off to the nearest Goodwill. The antique furniture had all been shipped to a dozen museums. The wine cellar was empty, the wine all shipped to Bruce over in Gotham.

I walked through the empty rooms. Everyone had been sent away with bonuses so the only echoes were mine. Good memories and bad, they were all still here, lurking in the corners of the castle that my mother had left to me, ready to leap out at me. But I was numb from my head to my toes so even if they attacked, they could no longer hurt me.

Nothing could hurt me anymore. I was about to be disinherited. I had no friends to care what happened to me. I was sick of my life and tired of living. My experiments were the only solace I had and they were going to be taken from me if I obeyed my father. It was time to give up. Give in to the inevitable and leave.

The six boxes of things I was going to keep had gone on a circuitous route to Palm Key. I had a suitcase in the 2002 Chevy Malibu that I’d bought for cash in Tulsa. My high priced cars had all been given away. The truck that I’d bought for my almost-friend but had never been allowed to give him had been donated to the high school. Someone would get some good out of it.

I looked out of the study window at the desolate landscape. While my mother lived it had been home, once she died, I descended into hell. Part of it was my own fault; part of it was fate or destiny or what ever the world wanted to call it. I didn’t care any more. I was going to throw myself on the kindness of a man that I’d met once four years before but had been corresponding with ever since.

It was time to give up the fast-paced, cut-throat world of business. Science had always been where I’d retreated when life got to be too much. If I was very lucky, it would take care of me for the rest of my life. Checking my watch, I took one last look around before walking out the front door and down to the car. Getting in, I drove down the lane. Just before I got to the stop sign, I stopped and looked back.

With the push of a button, I watched the great pile of stone implode with a small rumble of sound. Sighing, I drove on. The past was dead and now, so was Alexander Luthor.

********   
Sandy  
******** 

Dr. Alexander had been ensconced in lab three for almost two weeks and I still hadn’t laid eyes on him. We’d cleaned it all out and put in the supplies that he’d requested. Race had disappeared one day and come back really late that night. I’d seen the little Lear jet land from my bedroom window but I couldn’t see who got off. I hoped that the new scientist would like the flowers I’d put in the cottage to welcome him.

For six days, there were no signs of life in the lab or the cottage. The window shades stayed closed and I wondered if the poor man had slept the whole week away. But the next Monday morning, a stack of computer readouts appeared on the back step with Dr. Quest’s name on them. I’d looked around but there was no one nearby so I’d shrugged and carried them in.

They appear inside now, on the corner of Dr. Quest’s desk. He must have given the doctor a key. I was beginning to think the guy was a vampire who worked all night before seeking shelter at dawn. It was kind of creepy but Dr. Quest never batted an eye, just adjusted some of our experiments to include the data from the silent doctor.

I would have been more curious, but one thing stopped me. The second night after he arrived, I was strolling on the beach near the cottage. Yeah, I was trying to catch a glimpse of him. Instead, I caught the sound of sobbing. Hoarse, deep sobs that sounded like they hurt. For just a moment, I remembered hearing my grandmother cry like that when my maternal grandfather had died.

And I couldn’t keep from crying myself. Who ever he was, he was in pain. That curbed my curiosity completely and I put it aside and decided to do all I could to help his experiments succeed. The poly-resin was amazing stuff. The molecular structure was almost alien. We had a piece of green rock that Dr. Quest all but salivated over. He said it was from a meteor shower that had landed in the Midwest a few years back.

We had a lot of it though. Dr. Alexander must have shipped it all to Palm Key when he knew he was coming. He’d made one stipulation - it all had to stay in lead lined boxes when we weren’t working with it. Dr. Quest had shown me some news stories about weird mutations and all kinds of eerie happenings. He said the rocks were somehow connected.

I wondered if Dr. Alexander had lost a loved one to them. That thought made me even more protective of the poor man and I made sure that I snuck something chocolate into the supplies that Lazlo, our cook, boxed up for the cottage. It wasn’t ever returned like the mushrooms and strawberries were so I figured we shared a little addiction.

One of these days, I was going to see him in person.

*********   
Race  
********* 

Security was tight and that’s just the way I like it. I’d had some misgivings when Benton told me that we were taking in a stray but he’d settled in like he’d always lived here. He sent nothing off the island and the only thing that came in for him was the occasional delivery from bookstores. I’d been a little taken a back at the lengths he’d gone to sever all ties but they’d worked. To the outside world, he’d been dead and buried for ten months.

His father, the cold hearted bastard, hadn’t even pretended to mourn the loss of his only son. He’d buried him and then announced that his new wife was carrying their first child. Off with the old and on with the new seemed to be his attitude. Benton and I had both hugged Jonny and Hadji to within an inch of his life when we read that. I wished that someone had taken the time to hug the young scientist just once with love.

“You’re thinking about Alex, aren’t you, love?” Benton’s voice came from just over my shoulder. “He’s slowly healing, Race. But . . . damn, he’s at rock bottom. Science is all that’s keeping him going. If I hadn’t said yes, I think he would have killed himself. How could his father not love him?”

I turned and pulled him into my arms. “I don’t know, Benton. He’s bright, intelligent, well read. Did I tell you that our portfolio has doubled since he’s been advising me? It’s like you do the crossword puzzle every morning, only he does the stock market. If you want to buy that cyclotron you wanted, we can afford it now.”

His lips nuzzled mine before he slipped his tongue inside my mouth and kissed me silly. After all these years, he can still bring me from lax to hard in about two minutes. I’m a very lucky man to have such a talented lover. Finally we had to breathe and I rested my forehead against his.

“We’ve got that delegation from CalTech coming in two days. Are you going to tell him or should I?” I asked quietly. 

“I will. He’ll probably barricade himself in the lab until it’s safe to come out. I wish he felt comfortable enough to come and have dinner with us.” Benton sighed. “Sandy has curbed her curiosity admirably but it would do him good to talk to someone other than me. She would cheer him better than that chocolate he loves.”

I brushed back the lock of hair that was always falling onto his forehead. “She told me that she heard him crying one of those first nights he was here. She said he sounded like a lost soul in the deepest layer of hell. I think she’ll curb that curiosity for as long as he needs. He’s so young to be that tormented. It’s a good thing that he’s got a spine made of titanium. It may be the only thing that bastard father of his passed on to him.”

***********   
Benton  
*********** 

“He got his strength from his mother. Lillian was one of the most beautiful women I ever met. If she hadn’t died when he was young, I think his life would have been very different. He and Jonny have a lot in common but the differences there are . . . well,” I hugged him a little closer.

His warm lips brushed my throat. “The difference was definitely the fathers they had. Maybe when Jonny comes home from college, he’ll be able to draw Alex out into the light of day.”

“Maybe. I think he needs time, time to heal and time to finish grieving for what he left behind.” I’d done my best to interest him in something outside of the solar poly resin but he was intently focused on the science. “I think that people kept telling him that he was going to be just like his father to the point that he might have actually followed that path. But something happened or someone said something that led him here. For as long as he wants or needs to stay, he’ll have the sanctuary for which he asked.”

“You’re a good man, Benton Quest.” Race’s callused fingers traced my lips. “I love you more today than I did twenty years ago. Maybe there’ll be someone like you for Alex one of these days. For now, you’d better go tell him about our impending visitors. I’ll take a last check of security then I’ll meet you back at our hot tub.” He winked at me and I shivered.

“Good thinking, love, I’ll meet you there.” I brushed a kiss over his lips. “There, that’s a reminder of what we’ll be doing a little later.”

He just laughed and let me go, striding towards the marina to check on the new launch we’d bought with some of the royalties of my last invention. I followed the path to lab three and rang the bell to alert Alex to my presence. The security camera showed him it was me and the door slid open with an almost silent whoosh. The lab was basically one room divided by work tables and steel shelving into three work spaces.

Alex was working in the ‘wet’ section today, experimenting with various liquids to see how the poly-resin would react. He looked up with a question in his eyes when I walked over to see what he was doing.

“Sorry, Alex, we’ve got a class from CalTech coming on Wednesday and staying until Saturday. I wanted to give you a heads up in case you’d decided to finally accept Sandy’s invitation to dinner.” I teased him gently and his lips crooked up a millimeter.

“She’s tenacious, isn’t she?” His voice was low and husky, reminding me of hundred year old whiskey. “Tell her that I’m thinking about it.”

********   
Alex  
******** 

Benton chuckled and peered at the reagents I had lined up. “For what it’s worth, Alex, I think she’d be safe to see you without your disguise. Sandy loves her job and she’s dedicated to science.”

I shook my head. “I’m sure she is, Benton. It’s . . . just too soon. I’m enjoying the silence, the reprieve from having to play a part.”

His hand gently patted my shoulder and I didn’t even flinch. “Think of it as a Christmas present then. Another month and we’ll be celebrating that festive holiday.”

“Will Jonny and Hadji be home for the holidays?” I really was a masochist, I decided. Happy families were rare and knowing they existed was like a knife wound to my heart.

“They will.” He lit up just thinking about it. “Maybe we can coax you into celebrating with us, too.”

I shivered and dropped my eyes. “Not yet, Benton, maybe not ever. Christmas doesn’t hold many good memories for me. I’d just be the skeleton at the feast.” I managed a smile for him. “I will take the day off though. Lazlo promised to give me the makings of gingerbread and I’ll bake some in honor of my mother. She used to take over the kitchen once a year with me as her helper. Then we’d eat every bit of it over the next few days. No one . . . no one else liked it. I’ll make sure that Sandy gets a piece.”

“She’ll love it.” Benton radiated warmth from where he stood next to me. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, Alex, that’s what you should do. You’re still healing and I’ll help in any way I can to help you with that process.”

He would, too. I was constantly amazed by his gentle but fierce spirit. I had to swallow the lump in my throat in order to answer. “Thank you, Benton. Someday I’ll wake up and be ready to come out of the shadows but not just yet.”

“All right, the class will be here from Wednesday through Saturday. They’ll be working with us on assembling the solar panels into the new configuration during the week. Then we’ll have a barbecue on Saturday down on the beach near the cove with games and swimming.” He grinned. “And probably music and dancing. Race has his ear plugs ready.”

I couldn’t help but smile. The tall security expert had mentioned his dislike for modern music on more than one occasion when he stopped by while I had some CD playing. I’d kept all my music when I left, shipping them down earlier with the sound system that I didn’t want to give up. Sooner or later I was going to have to mobilize the alternate personality I’d created and order some of the new albums that had come out since I’d left.

**********   
Sandy  
********** 

The class came and went; I traveled home for Thanksgiving week while the boss and Race left for the mainland to celebrate with Jonny and Hadji at MIT. Dr. Alexander spent the holiday alone, I guess. I’d begun thinking of him as a phantom or an inter-dimensional being working through some kind of nexus point to our universe.

Read much science fiction, Sandy? I’d brought back some of Mom’s white chocolate fudge, sent it in to him via the grocery run with a little note wishing him a happy holiday and gotten an e-mail thank you.

I grinned and fed in more data to the computer. A ding told me that I had e-mail and I clicked on it. //Miss Goodall, do you like gingerbread?//

Gingerbread? //Yes, Dr. Alexander, I love it.//

//Good.// And that was it - he logged off.

Shaking my head, I thought about the old-young man in lab three. I wanted to shake whoever had made him so afraid of being himself that he couldn’t act naturally. Hadn’t anyone seen the sweet soul who lived inside of him? I’d caught a glimpse of him walking on the beach at midnight one night, his black hair every which-way and the dark clunky glasses perched on his nose. He looked like every geek I’d ever known except for one thing.

His body moved like a sleek jungle cat in a way that made the inner-me purr. I’d just bet he was dynamite in bed. But when he stood for a moment looking out to sea, all I saw was the slumped shoulders and the almost wistful way he turned back to his cottage. I had the urge to go and hug him. Well, that and get him some mousse for his hair.

I went back to my number crunching with a faint anticipation of gingerbread to come. But three weeks went by and I’d forgotten all about it when Jonny and Hadji came home from college. Jonny still made my heart beat a little faster when he swept me up in a bear hug. He looked more like Race than Benton now that he’d finished growing although he had his father’s chin and a look about his eyes that echoed his dad’s.

But the blue eyes and white-blond hair was pure Race. I wished I’d met Jonny’s mother before she died. Pictures just didn’t do it when it came to wondering what she’d been like. I wished for a lot of things lately but tamped them down into my brain for later.

Hadji had shot up another six inches and added some muscle to his already sleek body. I had a sudden wish that I could see him and Dr. Alexander together. They moved almost the same. A vision of them naked and swimming in the ocean made my panties dampen. I love my life and this job. 

***********   
Race  
*********** 

It was good to have the boys home. Jonny was more grounded than the year before and he looked like he’d come to some decisions about his life. If the way he was looking at Sandy was any indication, we were going to be celebrating more than just the end of another year.

Hadji had grown into his body and I watched him watching us with a little wrinkle of thought between his eyes. Benton had formally adopted him years ago but at the moment he looked like he was weighing us. He had something on his mind and I waited patiently for him to come to us with what was worrying him.

Three days later he asked me quietly if I’d walk with him around the island. I accepted at once and we began to circle the island on the path that paralleled the beaches and coves of Palm Key. He was a little tense but his shoulders gradually relaxed when I didn’t say anything.

“I’m gay, Race.” He finally said.

I blinked. “I see. Have you found someone that you want to bring home?”

He smiled at me then a frown took its place and he shook his head. “I thought I had. He’s a little older than me and a computer engineer. I wanted to go slow but he . . . he wanted it all. One night we’d been drinking a little more than I usually allow and a wrestling match ensued. If Mike hadn’t come back to the apartment early, I think he would have forced me.”

A white-hot anger made me go rigid. “He tried to rape you? Thank god for your roommate.”

Hadji rubbed his arms, crossing them in front of his body. “Simon apologized the next day but something wasn’t right and when I asked Mike his opinion of him, he hemmed and hawed until he finally broke down and gave me the truth. Simon had been bragging that he was fucking Dr. Quest’s mongrel son.”

“What?” I stopped dead and wondered if Alex knew of a good assassin. “That bastard!”

Hadji stopped too and I saw the tears in his eyes. “I left campus early and took the train to Miami so I had some time to think.”

I opened my arms and hugged him close. “Hadji, being gay is fine with us, you have to know that. And somewhere there is a man who’ll love you for the wonderful man that you’re becoming. You never have to settle for anyone less than your soul mate.”

*************   
Hadji  
************* 

Race was making everything better just the way that I knew he would. I’d been such an idiot that all I’d wanted to do was run home and hide. How could I have been so mistaken? Simon had snowed me completely. I’d believed every soft word and declaration of love. I was nothing but a fool.

“Hadji, you are not an idiot.” He echoed my thoughts the way that he usually did. I was so lucky to have him and Benton for foster fathers. “Remember Carrie-the-hurricane-Withers? We all have mistakes in our pasts. Well, except for Benton who got lucky the first time around.”

“And the second time around, too.” I dried my eyes on his shirt before looking him straight in the eye. “I look at the two of you and I want that with all my heart.”

“We’re very lucky, I agree.” His big warm hand cupped my cheek. “It will happen for you, Hadji, it will. Don’t let Simon the Shit make you gun-shy or afraid to try again. Let your heart rest and heal over the holidays. You’ll be graduating in May and then you can tell us what you want to do next. Take your time, we’ll back you whatever you decide.”

I nodded and pulled far enough away so we could start walking again. “I can’t decide between botany and writing. The best of all possible worlds would be a career that combines them both. I just don’t know what that is.”

He chuckled but kept an arm around my shoulders. “Maybe you’ll invent a whole new field?”

We kept walking and talking almost all the way around the island. I felt a lot better by then and finally noticed something that I should have seen earlier. “Race, the cottage is occupied. Do we have a visiting scientist?”

Nodding, he sighed a little. “Not a visitor, Hadj’ but someone here permanently. Dr. Alexander is someone that Benton has been corresponding with for the last four years. He’s a bit of a recluse so I doubt that you’ll meet him this time. He went through a bad patch himself although we don’t know all the details. When Alex wrote asking for sanctuary, Benton gave it to him. He’s a good man with a horrible family.”

“The Quests are still taking in strays, I see.” I teased him and he tousled my hair.

“Only the best for this family,” he reminded me with a smile.

***********   
Benton  
*********** 

When Race told me Hadji’s sad tale, I wanted to track his bastard-would-be lover down and eviscerate him. I made sure that we hugged our foster son everyday he was home and told him how much we loved him. Jonny knew something was going on but he didn’t push and finally Hadji told him, too. My son rallied around at once and together they plotted a way to make sure that Simon the Shit, Race’s nickname for him, got what was coming to him.

I made sure that Race and I didn’t know a thing. Plausible denial ability is a wonderful thing. Christmas Day came and went with a cookout on the beach with everyone except Alex. But he sent gingerbread that was dark, rich and gummy. With some of Lazlo’s whipped cinnamon crème, it was delicious. There wasn’t a crumb left and Sandy wrote him a thank you note, tucking it into the gift we’d gotten for him.

Race and I had ordered six of the newest music CDs of the groups we’d heard him play in the lab. When I took it to him, he held it for the longest time, not opening the box and looking as if he wanted to cry. I wanted to hug him in the worst way but he just wasn’t someone with whom you took that kind of liberty. Finally he carefully removed the paper and ribbon, opening it and then smiling delightedly.

“Thank you, Benton.” His silver-gray eyes blinked at me. “I was going to order them after the holidays when the shopping fever went down. Please thank Race and Sandy for me, too.”

“I will if you’ll accept a dinner invitation once the boys have left to go back to college. Your gingerbread was such a success that Lazlo is willing to trade you his recipe for cinnamon crème for your recipe for the gingerbread. It was a great success, I’ll have you know.”

He blushed and looked flustered. “It . . . it’s just plain gingerbread. I’ll think about it.”

I nodded and left him to his work. When I found Race, he hugged me close. “We’re this close to getting him out of his funk. I think he’s going to say yes. Eventually.”

Race kissed me then we went to find the boys. It had been a great Christmas.


	2. Starting, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Alexander opens up a little.

************ Sandy ************ 

I got the shock of my life tonight. Dr. Alexander came to dinner.

He even shook hands with me. His grip was kind of cold and clammy but I figured that he was more nervous than I was so I just smiled really big and stepped back so I wouldn’t crowd him. He was rigid; he was so scared of me. Or maybe it was just the whole coming out of hibernation thing he had going on?

His voice was so soft that I could barely hear him and his coke-bottle thick glasses hid his eyes. His black hair was still messy but he’d tried to comb it into submission for us. I had the strangest urge to cuddle him and tell him it would be all right. He ate like a bird, merely pecking at each dish until Lazlo brought out a dish of ginger glazed carrots and he perked up.

“These are delicious.” He said in a kind of husky voice and I had a brief auditory vision of what he’d sound like after sex.

Lazlo beamed at him and told him that the doctor’s smile was better than a fifth star. Dr. Alexander finished most of the bowl and I made a mental note to make sure that he got some fresh ginger in the next supply run. There was just something about him that made me want to mother him. Up close, I could see that he was younger than me but not by much. His aura spoke of hardship and age instead of youthful vigor.

We had coffee out on the western lanai and watched twilight creep up the beach and over one of the gardens. Dr. Quest had edged the young doctor to the rocker where he usually sat and I watched him forget where he was and start rocking. Just a little at first but slowly he got into the rhythm and relaxed just that little bit more.

It was good to see and the conversation grew sporadic until Dr. Alexander yawned and then hastily apologized. But we all just chuckled and admitted that it had been a long day. I offered to walk him back to his cottage and he blushed although it was kind of hard to see in the gathering darkness. But I insisted and we left my boss and his lover to their own devices while we started off towards the other side of the island.

I love walking in the dark here. The flowering bougainvillea smelled so strong sometimes that you could almost taste them. The rustle of small birds nestling in for the night and the sound of the waves lapping at the shore were soothing to my ears.

*********** Alex *********** 

It felt a little surreal to be walking in the dark with Sandy. She didn’t react to me the way that I was used to. Maybe it was my wig and glasses but her manner was more mothering than aware. I felt almost neutered and not a sexual being at all. Oddly enough that felt good. I really was an idiot.

“Sandy, thank you.” 

“For what, Dr. Alexander?” Her alto was soothing.

“For accepting me and making this . . . coming into the open easier.” I shrugged and pondered the next few months. “And would you please just call me Alex?”

“Certainly, Alex,” she chuckled. “Terrible first name?”

“Zebediah Vanfusen Alexander.” I gave her the full name that I’d invented when I went for my advanced degree. It was amazing how much research could be done long distance for a PhD.

“Ouch!” She lightly touched my arm. “You don’t really look like a Zebediah.”

“My great-great grandfather did and mother was a traditionalist.” It was easy talking to her, so easy that I worried I might give something away.

She laughed out loud and I felt absurdly pleased that I’d tickled her sense of humor. “Is the rest of your family that way?”

“I have no family left.” That was unfortunately quite true since I’d killed myself off.

“I’m sorry, Alex.” Her voice is very soothing. “You’re welcome to share mine if you like. We’re loud and noisy at times. My oldest brother has terrible taste in women, the other two are in the race-everything-that-moves phase, my mother is a world-class hugger and my dad likes to work on old computers. Maybe you should stick with the Quest family. I think you’ll like Jonny and Hadj’.”

The lump in my throat was lodged right where I needed to speak. Swallowing hard, I managed a little smile for her even though it was almost full dark. “The Quest family is indeed a very welcoming one. Benton saved my sanity with his offer of refuge. Once his sons have graduated, I may feel a little more like meeting them.”

Her pat on my arm was gentle. “Jonny can be a bit boisterous but Hadji is like a clear pool of water that makes you feel better just being with him. You’ll see, Alex.” Her smile was affectionate and not something that I was used to. “We’ll have you coming to dinner all the time. You’ll forget the whole vampire-after-dark-thing.”

And I laughed out loud.

*********** Hadji *********** 

The month of May saw me flying into Palm Key after being up 72 hours straight. I was practically comatose when Race steered me off the Lear jet. He took me straight to my room, stripped me bare and tucked me in. With a soft kiss to my temple, he closed the door behind him. That was the last I knew until about six a.m. the next day. Rolling over, I stretched every muscle I had and opened my eyes.

The soft green walls shimmered in the early morning light. Palm tree silhouettes moved languidly over the bed while the scent of bougainvillea wafted through the open window. It was so good to be home. I split my holidays between here and India but more and more, that continent sapped my energy rather than replenished it. I came away more tired and just plain sad than when I arrived.

Here I could relax and soak up the vibrations of home. Swimming in the salt water seemed to give me strength while walking the beaches and working in one of the six gardens built up the peace in my soul. It was time to make a decision about my life and where I wanted to be. The Quests had taken me in when I was nine and for the last twelve years, I’d been on the taking side. The roof over my head, food for my stomach, the travel all over the world and most importantly the education up to and including my dual degrees had all been given to me.

It was time to give back, time to go to work and contribute to my family. Professor Bailey had approved my master’s thesis subject and so had the university. Benton had already told me that I could take over one of the gardens and change it to whatever I needed. I was going to see if I couldn’t grow a cure for cancer. The women of my family going back six generations had all died of that disease and it was odds on that I carried that gene and could pass it on to any children I might have.

Luckily, I’m gay so I didn’t have to worry about having daughters. Unless my significant other, who ever he might be, wanted children then we’d have to do some negotiating. I’d watched Jonny growing up the last two years and knew that he was going to carry on the Quest family name for another generation. Sandy was waiting for him to grow up enough to realize she was ready for him. 

Grinning, I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. That was going to be a very interesting courtship. I sang to myself while lathering away the trip and made a mental note to order the new Carmen MacRae CD. A good friend had recommended her and so far, I hadn’t heard anything that I didn’t like. Her husky voice reached a place deep inside of me.

Toweling off, I realized that I was starving. Lazlo made the best breakfasts in the world and I hurriedly pulled on a pair of shorts and a crimson muscle shirt that an old boyfriend had given me last year. It had either gotten a little smaller or the workouts were working.

********* Benton ********* 

Hadji strolled in and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I gave him my best one-armed hug and breathed in his freshly showered scent. Race had told me that the poor boy had been reeling when they flew in. He looked alert now so he’d probably tried to do too much wrapping up his school year. Watching him tuck into breakfast, I smiled fondly. He’d finally grown into his exotic coloring and even though he didn’t look like any Quest in the family album, he was definitely the son of my heart.

Jonny had gone through a phase where he needed Race more than he needed me and Hadji had done just the opposite. He’d floundered for a bit in choosing his path but at least he’d known that he could come to me to vent. When he’d told Race and me that he was gay, my heart had given an extra thump because of what he’d gone through alone.

“Dad, I’m going to take over the garden near Dolphin Cove, if that’s all right.” Hadji’s dark eyes looked expectantly at me.

“All right, although you’ll need to transplant some of those plants if you don’t want any cross-pollination.” I finished my coffee.

“Jonny and I came up with a little something over spring break. We’re going to use sonics to make a containment field that will hopefully keep that problem at bay.” He grinned at me. “But I will transplant some of the orchids so Sandy has some closer to her boudoir.”

“Thank you, young sir,” Sandy joined us and dropped a kiss on Hadji’s hair. “Welcome home, Hadj’. We miss you when you’re away. Did I hear you say that you’re going to be working near Dolphin Cove?”

Hadji nodded, swallowing his mouthful hastily before launching into his plans. It was so good to see him enthusiastic about the future, his fork stabbing the air in between eating to make one point or another. The last year had seemed to wear on him and Race had mentioned that he was making some hard decisions. I made a mental note to be available for him in case he needed to talk more.

Breakfast flew by and I declared a holiday from the lab so we could all go to see the garden that would become Hadji’s testing lab. Race joined us and we walked down the well worn path towards the far garden. Set on the western shore of our island, it had been planted slowly over the last ten years. There was a real hodge-podge of plantings and it looked like more than just the orchids would have to go.

Our son handed Race a notepad and we got to work. He sketched the garden while we went through each row and cluster, identifying the plants. Some of them Hadji had planted so those sections we left alone except for including them in the sketch. At one point, Sandy left for the house and came back with iced tea and more sun block. While we took a break, Race made sure that all my exposed skin was slathered.

********* Alex ********* 

From the end window of lab three, I could see the Quests and Sandy working in the garden near my favorite cove. For a brief moment, I wished that I could help, too. But then I shivered and forced myself back to work. The adopted son was still an unknown and I’d take my time watching to see if I could feel comfortable around him. 

An hour later, I found myself peeking at them again. Race had Benton between his knees, rubbing in sun screen and my heart gave that little thump again. They were so good together and not for the first time, I wished that life had been different. No matter how much my father had tried to whip the emotion out of me, I still persisted in feeling. Feeling brought only pain but I had more of my mother in me than he’d thought.

Lillian Isolde Luthor had loved me with all her heart and I’d loved her with all of mine.

So it was possible, just highly unlikely, that I’d ever be loved like that again. Wholehearted wasn’t a concept that made any sense to my rational side but in my romantic soul, I believed. I cast a last wistful look at the family having fun so close and yet so far away before returning to recording the latest results of my endurance study.

I made myself stay away from the window until I was quite finished for the day. As dusk was settling over the beach, I chanced another look to see the garden radically transformed. It looked like half of it had vanished and I checked hastily to see if my favorite orchid had disappeared. Mother had adored the Koellensteinia ionoptera with its tiny bright violet flowers. Whenever I smelled that sweet scent, it took me back to her side for a moment or two.

They hadn’t gotten that far yet and I bit my lip in anguish. Were they slated to be removed or would they stay? Hurrying to the computer, I hastily typed a message to Sandy with a copy to Race asking them to let me know. Then I donned my wig and fake glasses to leave the lab, detouring past the garden to see if they’d left some sign of what was coming. A sketch pad on top of a tree stump showed me what was coming.

It looked like the ionoptera was going to go. I wondered if they could be transplanted and if I could do it myself. Getting my hands dirty in the lab wasn’t the same as digging in the earth. Most of my ingredients are dead except for the times I worked with live cultures or bacteria. I should have paid more attention to what Clark and his father were doing.

That thought was one I hadn’t had in a while and the pain was a fraction less than it had been at our last meeting. The one where Clark told me that I was as bad as his father had always told him I was. Digging my fingers into the sandy earth of the garden, I pushed that memory away while I watered the tiny flowers with the tears I no longer tried to stop. I had fifteen years worth of crying to catch up on. I hadn’t been allowed since the day after my mother’s funeral.

********* Sandy ********* 

Hadji and I walked along the path to retrieve the sketch book that Race had set aside and forgotten. We’d been laughing and talking but for some reason, we’d been silent for the last hundred yards. I spotted him first and put a hand on Hadji’s arm to halt him. This wasn’t the way I wanted them to meet. Especially when it looked like poor Alex was having an emotional moment.

I put a finger to Hadji’s lips and silently asked him to retreat a bit so he wouldn’t be seen. Then I carried on walking, making a little noise to warn Alex that he was no longer along. “Good evening, Alex. Have you seen the sketchbook we forgot?”

He sprang to his feet and I had the impression that I’d startled him badly. The new moon didn’t give much light but there were silver tracks on his pale cheeks. “S-Sandy? Um, yes I found it a few moments ago. You worked very hard today.”

Ah, he had been watching us. I’d had a little feeling he might. “It’s Hadji’s first day back so we celebrated by getting a start on his garden. Benton is giving this one to him for his experiments. We’ll be transplanting some of the orchids to other parts of the island.”

“Oh, that’s good. I was afraid the ionoptera would be destroyed.” He stood up and brushed off his hands. “Is it . . . is it hard to transplant them?”

I looked down at the tiny flowering plants. “I don’t think so but I’m not to be trusted with anything live. Hadji will know. Do you want me to ask him for you? He’s on the path behind us.”

He went rigid and his breathing quickened. “I-I’m not ready yet, Sandy. Would you ask him, please?”

I wanted to hug him in the worst way but I knew that was a no-no. “Sure, Alex, I’ll do that and email you the answer, shall I?”

“Yes, please, I emailed you earlier.” He was poised for flight and I smiled at him, giving my permission for him to bolt. “Good night, Sandy. Thank you.”

And he left down the beach, taking the long route back to the cottage so he wouldn’t meet Hadji on the path. I picked up the pad and walked back to the curious botanist. His eyes were full of questions and I wasn’t sure what to tell him. “Hadji, he’s complicated. It was literally months before I caught sight of him. He’s more comfortable emailing than actually getting together.”

“Dad said something about him being a recluse but he looks too young and moves too sexily to be too old.” Hadji answered casually.

********* Hadji ********* 

“Ah, you noticed, did you?” Sandy winked at me. “Whatever exercise regimen he’s on, it really, really works.” Then she sighed. “Someone hurt him badly, maybe multiple someones.”

We walked back slowly while she told me little moments that made him come alive for me. An enigma but one who liked ionoptera, I wondered what memories they brought to him. I’d make sure that they were transplanted to his cottage and maybe some near lab three, too. It was little enough to do to make him more comfortable with me and the changes I was bringing to his safe haven.

Three days later, the garden was ready for the first planting. But Jonny flew in and delayed me for a bit while he adjusted to being home. The courtship was due to start soon and I could hardly wait to watch them fall in love. Oh sure, there was a little ache that I didn’t have anyone but Simon the Shit had soured me for the moment on love. It would be awhile before I took another chance.

For now, I was content to start my life’s work doing what I enjoyed most. The sultry weather probably presaged a storm brewing in the Atlantic so I was taking my time in putting new plants in. There was enough work in transplanting to be done that I was still busy. The tiny purple orchids had been easily dug in on the leeward side of the cottage. I’d done it during the day so Dr. Alexander wouldn’t be freaked by me being so close to his home.

I’d left him a note on his front door asking him to please water them for a few days to help them get settled into their new home. He didn’t acknowledge my note but I noticed that they were perking up nicely so that was one less concern. It was odd but the small cottage seemed sad to me. Places and objects have always spoken to me on a gut level that I ignore to my peril.

The doctor wasn’t as far along on the path of healing as the others might think. While I worked with the soil, forking in the compost that Dad had irradiated for me, I thought about how I might coax him out into the garden. It sounded like he hadn’t had much to do with the earthy side of nature. Labs are usually sterile places but Benton Quest was the best possible example of a scientist who got his hands dirty.

He’d raised both Jonny and me to build our experiments from the ground up. In my case, that was quite literally the truth. I’d always wanted to grow things whether flowers or herbs or vines, although those were my favorites. Vegetables were okay and some of the tropical grasses were kind of fun to put into a garden but I had a vague memory of my mother tending to a flowering shrub of some kind.

It hadn’t survived her death or the winnowing of my family to just me and a few stray cousins. I moved down the row, turning the soil over carefully to make sure that the consistency was just right. From what I’d been able to get from the Dads, Dr. Alexander was in even worse shape, with no family of any kind left at all. Maybe he’d be amenable to sharing ours.

********* Race ********* 

Security is a never-ending task but my incentive had just grown with the return of our sons. Jonny had immediately set to courting Sandy and I watched with a nostalgic thought back to the memory of his father’s seducing of me. Even after all these years, I still get a thrill when I see him intently studying something without a clue that I’m there. He may have a few strands of gray in that red hair of his but he’s in excellent shape.

Of course, I keep him well exercised.

I checked the perimeter beacons one last time before stopping in to lab three to see if Alex was all right. We had a bit of a breeze coming in and I wanted to make sure that he knew the emergency drill. It was just a tropical storm for now but you never knew when one of those could turn nasty.

“Alex, it’s Race.” I waved to the security camera and he pushed the button to let me in. I watched him turn an inquisitive eye to me and thought for the hundredth time how much better he looked without the disfiguring wig and glasses. “We’ve got a storm coming in. Don’t leave for the cottage too late or the flying sand will sting you worse than a sunburn.”

“Experience talking?” He crooked an elegant eyebrow.

“Yeah, I got caught at the marina under a steel beam.” I rolled my eyes. “Jonny and Benton used the robot to get it off of me. I was lucky I didn’t lose the leg.”

He shivered once then stopped himself. “I’ll be careful. I’m almost done with this report if you’d like to wait a few moments so you can take it to Benton.” He turned back to the computer and typed a bit more before hitting the print button. “Will the new garden be able to stand up to the wind?”

“Hadji’s garden,” I asked and chuckled when he nodded. “Most of it will. Tropical plants are bred to withstand their climate. It’s kind of survival of the fittest in the plant kingdom. He’s doing his parallel planting in the greenhouses on the other end of the island.”

“Ah, a bit of blind testing and a change of variables,” Alex nodded and gave me that little almost-smile that I was hoping would become a real one someday. “I would think that glass would be a bit hazardous in this kind of weather.”

“Benton developed a glass substitute that we’ve used in most of the windows here on the island. The cottage windows are made of it, the shingles, too. It’s why the buildings mostly survive the hurricanes we get every so often.” I shrugged ruefully.

********* Alex ********* 

“Except for a steel beam at the marina,” I reminded him and he chuckled.

“True, but we fixed that little problem.” He cocked his head and got a rather odd look on his face. “The wind has changed direction, time for us to move.”

I wasn’t sure what he meant but I hurriedly put the reports in a waterproof pouch and handed it to him. Grabbing my disguise, I hastily put on the wig and grabbed my black rain jacket. Sliding the glasses on, I zipped up and tied the hood down so I didn’t lose my expensive fake hair to the wind.

Race took a good look around then nodded approvingly before flicking off the lights and beckoning me through the first door into the air lock. The outer door almost took off when he opened it and the force of the wind sucked all the air out of my lungs for a moment. He locked arms with me and for once, I didn’t mind since I wasn’t sure that I could have stood upright by myself.

Securing the door behind us, he led me down the path to my cottage, each step feeling like six to me. I was out of breath by the time we got there but he just got me inside before telling me to stay in the bedroom so I’d have the rest of the cottage between me and the ‘big wind’. Then he started the trip back to the main buildings while I stepped to the computer to email Benton that he’d just left.

I threw off my outer garments then went to the back to undress completely. While I still had power, I wanted to shower away the day. All the water on the island was recycled including all waste water. The tank buried under the cottage was my main supply except for the drinking water that came from a separate source. I had my own generator but I’d only use it in an emergency. The pumps however ran off electricity so I needed to wash up first then see about dinner.

The hot water felt wonderful and I lathered up first then rinsed off completely so I could just stand under the pulsating head. I’d brought the special shower head with me since I’d invented it and had grown addicted to the massaging pulses that soothed my sore muscles. It wasn’t bad at assuaging my need to masturbate every now and then. I didn’t need it often but occasionally, I needed more than my right hand.

Lately, I’d needed it more frequently. Young Hadji had a penchant for tight short-shorts and skimpy muscle shirts. His skin was the color of golden honey and several times I’d found myself breathing a little more quickly over his bending and digging. I wasn’t proud of my reaction but rather melancholy instead. How sad that I had to be a voyeur in order to get it up, I thought sadly. The poor boy would probably be shocked if he ever saw my reaction.

Drying off, I headed for the crock pot that had been simmering all day. I’d always enjoyed cooking but had to hide my ability from my father. It wasn’t something that a ‘Luthor’ would do. That lecture was imprinted into my brain. Dishing up the savory stew of beans, lentils and vegetables, I took a quick taste. Hm-m-m, the basil had helped. And using the basmati rice added a nice touch of nutty flavor.

Carrying it over to the small round table that served for dining and work, I set it down on the purple and gold place mat then went back for some of the fresh rolls that Lazlo had sent down that morning. Once again I pondered how to say thank you to the man who kept me so well supplied with those items I didn’t make for myself. Saying it just didn’t seem like enough.

Tearing apart the whole wheat roll, I spread a thin layer of butter on it and took my first bite. Ambrosia, I hummed to myself. Perhaps I could gift him some spices that were too expensive or hard to find? I alternated bites of roll with spoonfuls of stew until both were gone and I felt pleasantly full. I was slowly putting on some of the weight that the last months in Smallville had stripped from me.

That thought only gave me a slight twinge now and I smiled to myself while I washed the bowl and silverware. Letting them dry in the dish drainer, I turned back to the table intent on going over the readings I’d brought with me. But suddenly all the lights went out and I froze. That’s when I really listened to the change in the wind. It sounded like a freight train roaring right past the cottage.

Remembering what Race had said, I headed to the bedroom and the candles that I could light. Finding the electronic ever-light, I clicked it on and used it to light my way to the bedside table where I’d clustered some votive candles. Sandy had gotten me some peppermint candles that she swore would help relax me. She was a fascinating woman and the once I’d seen her and Jonny Quest together in Hadji’s garden, they made a good looking couple.

If he was half the man that his father was, he just might be good enough for her. If I couldn’t find happiness, perhaps I could help someone else find theirs. That was something to think about instead of my experiments. Then again, my former matchmaking hadn’t gone very well so perhaps I should leave well enough alone? I chuckled and stripped to crawl into bed. 

There was just enough light to read from my favorite poet, John Dunne. Odd, the sound of the wind was almost comforting now that I was relaxed. Half an hour later and I blew out the candles and rolled to the middle of the queen-sized bed. The cacophony of sound soothed me to sleep.


	3. Starting, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tropical storm leaves some clean-up behind.

********* Hadji ********* 

The winds finally died down about noon and we headed out to tally the damage. I went to the greenhouses first but they’d survived pretty well. Some missing panes of glass and a whole tray of seedlings that got squashed under them when they fell were all I’d have to replace. So I jogged on to the garden, stopping here and there to clear tree limbs from the paths. The palms that gave the island its name had shed their weak limbs but the others had bent before the storm and were even now straightening up. 

I stopped at the side of the largest and oldest tree on the island. Jonny and I had named him Galileo for our favorite astronomer. “Hey, Leo, how did you fare in this big wind?” I patted his trunk and took a slow turn around him to make sure that nothing had pierced him. If that happens, infection can enter and take a tree down from the inside.

But he looked good and I caressed his bark while I sent my thoughts delving deep into his roots and soaring up into his palm fronds. For some reason I’d always been good with growing things, I remember my mother telling me when I was a very little boy that all creatures needed to be loved, whether they moved or stayed stationary. Stepping back I looked up and smiled.

He’d be fine, now I needed to see what was left of my garden. I was jogging when I turned the corner and saw the damage. For just a moment, I couldn’t breathe. Fronds from the overhanging trees had been stripped off and dumped on the new seedlings. Slowing, I stopped dead at the edge of what had been a thriving test bed. Some of them were gone forever, others would perk up once they got uncovered and had a good drink of water.

“I’m s-sorry that it’s s-such a mess. May I . . . help with the cleanup?” The voice came from over my shoulder and poured over my senses like honey.

I turned slowly and saw him for the first time in daylight. His hair reminded me of the actor who played Harry Potter, black and messy. What little I could see of his eyes through the thick lenses reminded me of moonlight. He was standing still but the longer I didn’t say anything, the more rigid he became.

“Dr. Alexander, it’s nice to meet you. I’ll be selfish and accept your offer.” I moved my eyes back to the garden. “I’m going to need all the help I can get. Let’s start by removing the palms so we can see the full extent of the damage.”

He nodded and bent to pick up the nearest one.

********* Alex ********* 

I was shaking, I was so nervous but the young botanist was concentrating on his test beds so I eventually calmed down enough to stop stuttering. Of course, I didn’t say anything else, just kept picking up the downed fronds and moving them to the growing pile. I could see that some of the seedlings were toast but others reminded me of the way the ionoptera had looked right after he’d transplanted them.

Hopefully, that meant that they would survive. My hands had never been so dirty and I felt rather proud of that. Small cuts from the surprisingly sharp edges of the palms were starting to appear on my hands but I was determined to ignore them until the entire plot was cleared. I may not be much good with plants but it felt good to be doing something to help out this young man.

I’d come out into the light of day and nothing bad had happened. Flashing dark eyes had looked at me and accepted me at face value. That was exhilarating and I felt like humming or something to celebrate but I was afraid of making a misstep. The rows were close together and I didn’t want to annihilate a seedling by my clumsiness. An hour passed and we finally stood by a shoulder high pile of fronds.

“It could have been worse,” Hadji said pensively and sighed. “I lost a flat of seedlings in the greenhouse and about a fourth of these are gone. I have my work cut out for me.” His eyes came to mine and I realized that he was exactly my height. “Thank you, Dr. Alexander, it was good of you to help.”

I wanted to blush but I just nodded instead. “I . . . you’re welcome. What do you do now?”

He smiled, his white teeth flashing in the sunlight. “I’ll start with some water to see what will perk up and to wash away the salt layer from the cove spray whipped up by the wind. Then I’ll take some of the seedlings from the greenhouse to replace these and start new ones for there. The nice thing about Mother Nature is that she always allows you a second chance.”

Second chances, I knew about although this life was my third. “If there is anything else I can help with, please ask me.”

He grinned again and held out his hand. I took it gingerly but all he did was shake once and then let go. “You need to wash those cuts and put some Neosporin on them so they’ll heal. Palms look frothy but have sharp edges. Have you got some in the lab?”

I nodded. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

He chuckled, although I could see his attention had gone back to the garden. “See you later, Dr. Alexander.”

********* Sandy ********* 

By the time that Jonny and I worked our way around to Dolphin Bay, Hadji had already cleared the entire garden. When Jonny teased him about his super speed, Hadj’ grinned and told us he’d had a helper. Alex had actually come out and introduced himself then done manual labor. Jonny would have made a smart comment but I elbowed him sharply.

The rest of the day passed in cleanup and the dune buggies hauled all the debris to the central complex where it was sorted into piles. We recycle everything on the island down to the coffee grinds from the kitchen. All the tree waste went into the chipper to be irradiated and spread on the grounds, although some of it went to feed the compost piles behind the greenhouses.

Dr. Quest had asked Alex to join us for dinner but he declined. I think it took all his courage to meet Hadji so I wasn’t too surprised. We were one tired group of people when we sat on the patio with our dessert. For the next few days, we’d mount a beach patrol to keep them clean. After a blow like that, the oddest things got kicked up from the ocean floor and deposited on the nearest land surface.

Jonny walked me to my suite and leaned against the doorway. “You like this Dr. Alexander, don’t you?”

“I do, Jonny.” I paused, half in and half out of my room. “He’s touchingly vulnerable right now. Something or someone hurt him badly and he’s not over it yet.” I smiled at the memory of the shy man. “I think that making that first step to help Hadji today means that he’s coming out of his shell.”

“Kind of a hermit crab is he?” Jonny joked but with a soft look in his eyes. “Not playing on your sympathy, Sandy?”

I stuck my tongue out at him. “I don’t think he knows how to play. All he ever does is work, work, work. Even on Sundays, his reports come like clockwork. I’m kind of hoping that Hadji will coax him out of his safe refuge and get him to relax a little.”

“Are you matchmaking, Sandy?” He tweaked my nose.

Placing a hand on my chest, I gave him my very best innocent look. “Moi? I think you have me confused with someone else.”

And suddenly his eyes were like blue coals, warming me with their heat. “No, I know exactly who you are, Sandra Dee Goodall.” He leaned in and brushed a kiss over my cheek. “Sweet dreams.”

I almost melted into a little heap right there but he just turned and left me quivering. God, I love my life some days.

********* Benton ********* 

As storms went, it hadn’t done too much damage. When Hadji told me that Alex had helped him with the garden, I was a bit surprised but very glad to see the young man make an effort to come out from his lab. A month passed and Alex made two appearances, both times in Hadji’s garden. Sandy had a rather smug look on her face when ever I saw her.

Did I think that Hadji would be good for Alex? Yes, I did but with reservations. Alex’s private life up to now had not been the best. If half the stories were true then he’d been an indiscriminate lover and I did worry that there might be physical remnants that might come back to haunt him. However, Alex must have felt my concern because a medical report appeared on my computer shortly after his second appearance.

It was fascinating reading and my heart broke when I read of the number of scars, breaks and burns he bore. But even more interesting was the state of his immune system. It was the closest thing to perfection that I’d ever seen. He’d been a sickly child but once the meteor shower hit Kansas, his immune system cleared out all infections and kept him healthy.

“What has you so serious, Benton?” Strong arms hugged me close and warm lips ghosted over the back of my neck.

“Race,” I shivered and pulled his arms closer around me. “Just thinking about Alex and his health and what they might mean to Hadji.”

He chuckled and bit my ear lobe. “If Hadj’ wears his shorts any tighter, he’s going to do himself a mischief.” Big hands stroked down towards my stomach and I felt myself begin to harden. “I think he’s gently having fun with Alex. Poor Alex doesn’t stand a chance of resisting a man who’s decided what he wants.”

“Or who he wants?” I slowly turned in his arms and took those thin lips with mine. He’d been snacking on guavas and I scoured every hint of it from his tasty mouth. We feasted for long moments before breaking apart. “I think a little afternoon snack is just what we need right now.”

He chuckled and moved away slowly while I followed as if invisible strings held us together. Sandy and Jonny laughed at us when we tried to sneak by them but they shooed us away with smiles and promises to watch the data feed from the orbiting satellite that monitored our solar panel test sites. It was good to finally have Jonny here and interested in our experiments.

Oh, I knew he’d have his own ideas but for now, he seemed content to help out with the science on which I’d spent the last five years. One of these days perhaps I’d retire and just keep my hand in occasionally. But not just yet.

********* Hadji ********* 

I approached my garden with anticipation. Alex had begun to appear every other day and this was his designated morning. We’d greet each other and he’d help me for about a half an hour before he disappeared into lab 3 for the rest of the day. I’d started to bring a little extra something extra to tempt him into staying a little longer. Today it was peach schnitzel that Lazlo had baked just for Alex.

Whistling a little, I rounded the bend in the path and caught sight of my new friend. I wasn’t sure if he thought of me as a friend yet but he would soon. I could see his aura shading into gray instead of the black he’d sported when I met him but even more encouraging were the patches of verdant green near his heart. That was a hopeful sign that had taken me almost three months to nurture.

He was looking out to sea and I caught that hint of melancholy surrounding him. He’d been fine on Monday so I wondered if he’d gotten a bad email. I was still surprised that the only snail mail he got was packages from different online stores. I’d never met someone so alone before and he tugged at my heartstrings the way that no one ever had.

“Good morning, Hadji,” he turned and the little smile that passed for a grin flitted across his face. “Something smells wonderful. Did Lazlo bake something special?”

“Just for us, Alex, he made schnitzel.” I said while wiggling my eyebrows. He liked it when I did that and I enjoyed making him smile. Somewhere along the line, I’d fallen a little bit in lust. It might be more someday but for now, it was just a little tingle that I wanted itched.

He chuckled and joined me on the bench that Race had made for us. In his spare time, my step-father enjoyed working with stone so that’s what our bench was made of. He’d set it in the shade of the big banana tree so we could use the massive trunk for a back rest. Alex was dressed in his normal long sleeved white silk shirt and light khaki pants. I could not get him to wear a pair of shorts, no matter what I said.

I don’t think he realized it yet but I was determined to get him to loosen up. Getting him naked was quite a way down my list and looked to remain that way since the most I could get him to do was roll up his sleeves. I’d noticed that his fore arms had no hair at all and I thought that odd since he had so much hair on his head.

That little moan he gave when he first bit into one of Lazlo’s treats usually made me shiver and today was no exception. Schnitzel is crumbly and there is no way that you can eat it neatly, just no way at all. Alex didn’t seem to realize that so the look of surprise on his face when he felt some cascade down his chin was priceless. I quick reached over to brush it gently off his shirt and he froze in mid-bite.

Our eyes met and I was so close to leaning over to clean his skin with my tongue that I could practically taste it when a loud chattering sound echoed up from the water and brought both our eyes to the dolphins that had just swum in. By the look of awe on Alex’s face, I was pretty sure that he’d never seen live dolphins up close and personal.

********* Alex ********* 

On the nights I couldn’t sleep, I’d walk the beaches or swim right here in the cove. So I’d heard the sounds that dolphins make but I’d never really seen them before. My nerves were already zinging out of control after Hadji’s touch so I was a little jumpy all ready when he pulled me up and down to the water’s edge. He waded on in until he was in waist deep then he stopped and started to hum.

It was a soothing hum, something that made me relax and follow him into the water even though I was fully dressed. I didn’t dare take his suggestions about lightening up on my clothing since I have no hair anywhere and he’d soon begin to wonder about my wig. I didn’t know if I was ready for him to see the real me, although I would love to go without the itchy thing now that the weather was turning sultry.

I was bumped out of my thoughts when the bottle-nosed dolphin in front of us slid suggestively into my crotch. I was too surprised to do more than stay upright while he or she teased me with a little chatter and another caress. Hadji was laughing and that is such a joyful sound that I had to smile.

“Looks like you’ve made a conquest, Alex,” he held out his hand and the second dolphin nosed him with a look that could only be termed ‘flirty’. “She’s got good taste.”

And his sideways look mirrored the dolphin’s. I literally didn’t know what to say or even if I could get my paralyzed vocal chords to work at all. But with a supreme effort, I managed. “So does he.”

He lit up all over. Hadji Quest looked at me with a sultry smile that was hotter than the air surrounding us. Why didn’t the water boil around us? My tiny little lean towards him was interrupted by another nose to my crotch and I gratefully held out my hands the way that he had so she had something to smell. 

“Do dolphins have scent glands? Do they smell with that nose?” It was inane, I know but it was all I could manage.

“Nope, they have no sense of smell.” He was stroking the bottlenose of the dolphin in front of him. “Keen sight and highly developed hearing make up for that missing sense.”

I mimicked his motion and the female did her version of a purr only in clicks. Her skin was smooth and a little rubbery under my fingers and I wondered what my hands felt like to her. “How can you tell this one is a she?”

“She’s pregnant. See the swell about four feet back.” Hadji’s hand made a rolling gesture and the female whistled and rolled as if on command. “She’s pretty far along. One of the reasons we call this inlet Dolphin Bay is because several pods like to come here and give birth. There should be a couple more arriving shortly. This pair is usually first to come home.”

********* Ranua ********* 

I recognized the golden-skinned male. The one in front of me was new and I tasted sadness from him, also interest in the other male. My tongue came out to test the waters again. Hm-m-m, the interest was mutual. Perhaps this warm-time would be a fertile time for them, I clicked to my mate, Porquin.

He whistled back that we might have to help them.

The sorrow was still there, even though Sad-one was smiling at me and stroking that scratchy spot between my eyes. Maybe mating would take the sadness away, I thought and asked for help from my mate. He agreed and we swam around them twice before butting them together.

They shouted and tangled together with their strange long flippers clutching at each other. Porquin whistled and I followed him out the inlet so they could mate in privacy. Perhaps they could start a family, too. It would be nice for my child to have a human to play with. They were so much fun or at least Golden-skin had been not that many warm-times ago. 

And a baby would make Sad-one happy. That’s just what babies did. My child moved within me and I surrounded him with love and warm thoughts. It was very near my time. Several dark times should bring me back to our protected space so little Jeruba could be born.

Perhaps the humans would still be mating?


	4. Starting, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Alex's secrets come out.

********* Hadji ********* 

We were so off balance that we went down in a flurry of arms and legs. I finally had Alex in my arms but drowning him wasn’t on the agenda so I quick got us both above water. But Alex wasn’t exactly Alex when we came up. He was coughing up water so he didn’t realize anything was wrong for a moment then one hand went to his head in dismay.

I spotted the wig and went down for it to give him a moment to get himself under control. He had gone through chemo or something within the year to still not have any hair left, I thought. Coming back up, I handed him the dripping wig and he took it silently. Turning it over and over in his hands, his eyes were glued to it while he tried to get his composure back.

“Chemo therapy, Alex?” I asked quietly.

Pale gray eyes finally looked into mine and I realized that his glasses were missing, too. “No, I was exposed to some . . . radiation when I was nine. It’s why I don’t wear shorts or short sleeves. No hair anywhere tends to . . . to freak people out.”

“Isn’t it awfully hot now that it’s summer?” I had a sudden urge to strip him down and run my hands over every inch of his body. “Now that I know, you really don’t have to hide it anymore.”

He was still turning the wig around in his hands. “Your fathers are the only ones who know. I . . . it’s not the only thing I’m hiding.”

“I’ll bet you don’t need the glasses either,” I guessed and watched him blush. “Why, Alex? If the Dads approve of you, you have to know that Jonny, Sandy and I would, too.”

His mouth opened and closed, the misery on his face made me want to gather him into a hug and tell him it would be all right. “There’s . . . I’m . . . um . . .” he swallowed hard.

“Look, Alex, take your time. I don’t have to know a thing right now. You decide when and what you want to tell me.” I brushed a finger over his cheek. “For now, you’d better get back to the cottage and change clothes. I’ll find your glasses and put them in the lab.”

He blinked several times then nodded slowly. “Thank you, Hadji. I think I will.”

********* Alex ********* 

He didn’t recognize me. Hadji didn’t know who I was and he’d seen me up close and personal. Trudging down the path to the cottage, the wig dripping in my eyes, I felt like I’d just gone through another hurricane. My fingers could still feel his skin while my body was still processing the way he’d felt practically wrapped around me.

I owed the dolphins a treat. They’d pushed forward my plan to slowly reveal a little of myself and instead they’d flung me completely into an unknown future. Opening my door, I stripped in the little foyer and left my clothes on the yellow tiles. Padding through the living room, I headed for the bathroom and a quick shower to get the salt water off my skin.

Running it hot, I stepped in and slowly turned, letting it sluice over my skin while I pulled out the memory of holding Hadji. I even had a hard-on to celebrate so I took care of it with a soapy hand while I leaned against the green tiles and let myself pretend. Pretend that I was wanted, pretend that he wouldn’t realize who I was, pretend that we had some kind of relationship.

I pulsed out into the cooling water and rinsed off with a sigh. I wouldn’t allow myself that fantasy again, it smacked of taking advantage of an innocent. Hadji was the closest thing I had to a friend and once I told him of my real self, I might lose even that chance. It wouldn’t be the first time. Drying my skin with the soft green towel, I re-dressed in another pair of khakis and a white shirt before going back to the foyer.

The wet clothes went into the washer along with the contents of my laundry basket and I set it to wash before taking the wig back into bathroom and rinsing it in the sink. I used the baby shampoo to make sure it was free of salt and sweat then put it on its stand. I styled it with the blow drier the best I could while I wished that I dared go without it. I was willing to bet that Jonny or Sandy would know who I was.

Closing my eyes against the sudden sting of tears, I sat down on the toilet lid and looked at my reflection in the mirrored wall. A casual pick-up had told me once that bald was beautiful. Tony was a charming parasite rather like the orchids I liked so much. We’d had a good time until I’d been exiled to Smallville. Only to meet someone who would rock my world and burn it right down to the ground.

‘You’re just like my father said you were, worse because you don’t care about anyone but yourself, Lex Luthor. You would have destroyed this town and everyone in it for a profit.’ Flashing green eyes hadn’t given me a chance to explain. ‘I thought we were friends but you’re just sick, a pathetic excuse of a man. Go away, Lex. I never want to see you again, never again!’

A tear trickled down my cheek before I could brush it away. It looked like both our fathers had been right. Lionel had set me up, making sure that all the chickens would come home to roost in Smallville. It must have cost him almost six million dollars to make it look like I was testing biohazards in the factory. Only four people had died but that had just nailed the coffin shut. The one person who I thought would always believe in me . . . hadn’t even given me a chance to say a word.

********* Sandy ********* 

Something was wrong. Hadji was silent. Alex was invisible. I mean really invisible in that he was working nights and sleeping days. If he was even sleeping, since the amount of data that was pouring into our lab looked like almost twenty hours a day worth. When I asked Hadji what was wrong, he just shrugged and said ‘nothing’. Jonny said he’d work on him but I was worried.

I emailed Alex with an invitation to dinner but got a polite refusal. It said that he was working on an interesting result that he’d come across by accident. He thanked me and said vaguely that maybe later he’d have some time free. Now, I was really worried but I let it go, hoping that time would heal the breach.

Dr. Quest noticed something was up, too. When I ventured a question, he just shook his head and told me that only time would heal this wound. I had the feeling that he and Race were taking care of one end of this tangle so I made sure that I spent some time with Hadji in his garden. His sadness reminded me of Alex when he first came to the island and I’d catch him looking longingly at lab 3 once in a while.

It might have gone on like that for weeks but not six days after the Event, whatever that was, Alex showed up in our lab looking a little wild-eyed. Dr. Quest got him calmed down in his private office while Jonny and I watched without seeming to. Alex had a paper in his hand that he handed the doctor while he paced back and forth with that panther-like gait of his.

Dr. Quest paled when he finished reading and asked Alex a question that stopped him in his tracks. He nodded once and that was all the doctor needed. Snapping out the cell phone that Race had given him for Christmas, Dr. Quest made one call then another. While he and Alex were busy, I headed out of the lab. I had a funny feeling that whatever was going to happen, Hadji would be needed.

Once out of the lab, I ran like hell down the winding paths to Dolphin Bay. Hadji looked up when he heard me coming and I panted out what had happened. He didn’t even hesitate, just took off for the main complex while I rested for a few moments. Several dolphins were swimming in the warm waters of the bay and I smiled at their cheerful clicks and whistles.

Maybe once this crisis was over, we could get Alex into the water with them. They were guaranteed to cheer up the saddest soul. Walking back to the crisis, I wondered what could possibly bring Alex out into the light of day and the chance of meeting those of us he hadn’t met yet, like Jonny.

********* Race ********* 

We took off and headed for the mainland at full speed. Hadji had Alex in the back of our small jet, trying to calm him down. I blessed Sandy for getting him. With Alex panicking, Hadji’s magic touch was exactly what was needed. The humming that worked on most animals and that was Hadji’s special gift seemed to be doing the trick. Alex was no longer shaking.

There isn’t much privacy in our Lear so I couldn’t help overhearing Hadji gently calm the skittish man who was heading straight into the eye of the hurricane. I thought about the news story that had started this race to help a little girl, hurt through no fault of her own. Six-month old, Catherine Theodosia Luthor was in the hospital battling for her life and the only thing that could save her was a blood transfusion.

But her blood type was rare and the blood supply was limited to one. So her big brother was heading back to a world that he’d left behind fifteen months before and the thought was killing him. It was time that Hadji knew who Alex really was. “Alex, tell Hadji the truth. Tell him why we’re heading for Gotham.”

“You don’t have to, Alex.” Hadji’s voice was firm. “I’ll help no matter what.”

“I . . . my real name is Alexander Luthor.” Alex’s voice shook and in the reflection on the windshield, I saw him sweep off his wig and glasses. “I ‘killed’ myself a while back. My father set me up to look like I was experimenting with biohazards that went wrong. Four people died and the resulting furor was supposed to send me back to the family fold to become the son that he always wanted.”

“What an asshole!” Hadji said angrily and I saw Alex flinch. “Not you, Alex, your father. I’ll bet you wrote my Dad for refuge.”

“Yes . . . yes, I did.” Alex’s voice shook a little and I saw Hadji hand him a bottle of water. After draining it, Alex started up again. “We’d been corresponding for almost four years. He agreed so I blew up the family castle in Kansas and sprinkled enough of my DNA there to make it look like I’d died. There wasn’t anything or . . . or anyone to say goodbye to so I left for Palm Key with everything I needed and a few funds.”

“I’ll bet those ‘few’ have become ‘many’. Your advice has tripled our investments, Alex. We’ve got the cyclotron Benton’s been lusting after on order.” I called over my shoulder. “Not to mention the money that will be rolling in from the patent on the new gel-filled underwater lights that you and Benton invented.”

I saw Hadji smile and pat Alex’s arm. “Alex, what’s gone wrong?”

“My father remarried and his wife bore him a daughter six months ago. The Luthor family has a blood problem. She had a one in six chance of leukemia and unfortunately the odds didn’t go her way. The radiation won’t be enough. She needs a transfusion and the only one with her blood type is me. The meteor shower that cost me my hair also gave me a . . . a really good immune system. There’s a chance that if I give enough blood to give her a complete transfusion, she’ll beat the leukemia.”

********* Hadji ********* 

Alex’s aura was all black again and I could feel the anxiety rolling off him. What had me hiding a smile was the feeling that it wasn’t so much the return to a world he hated but what I would think of him that had him so anxious. He valued my friendship the way that I valued his and that meant we had a chance to grow it to something more. As to his father and the ‘anyone’ he’d slid over, I wanted to resort to violence at what they’d done to this gentle soul. “Alex, I think you’re a very brave and caring man. The email said she’s in Metropolis, so why are we going to Gotham?”

He flushed at my statement then nodded. “I have one friend left and he’s in Gotham. His name is Bruce Wayne and he’s the only one who’s knows what I did and how I did it. He’ll make sure the blood gets to Catherine without any trace getting back to Palm Key. I won’t risk any of you.”

The implacable look in his eyes took me back for a moment. I saw him as fragile but there was an inner core of titanium if that look was any indication. I’d remember that when it came time for us to get closer. Because we were going to get closer, I knew that deep in my bones. He’d been hurt before but I would never harm him. Together, we were going to evolve into something brand new.

And I had my question about offspring answered. He would never risk having a child who might carry that blood gene. So, it looked like we’d be the very best uncles to Jonny and Sandy’s kids. I was smiling to myself when I heard his hesitant voice. “Um, Hadji, are you all right with . . . this?”

Coming back in a rush from my thoughts, I smiled at him and took one of those elegant hands of his into both of mine. “I am very proud to know you, Alexander Luthor. But I’m also very glad that that you’re Dr. Alexander now or I’d have never met you and that would have been a tragedy for me.”

He blinked and slowly a blush started at his throat and flooded his whole head. No hair anywhere was what he’d said at the Bay and now I wanted to find out just how far that blush extended. One of these days, I’d know, until then I could be patient. His hand was cold and I rubbed it between mine. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times but he seemed to have gone into a trance so I stayed silent while he gathered his thoughts.

When he spoke, it was so quietly that I was pretty sure Race wouldn’t hear a word. “What is happening between us, Hadji? Are we moving beyond friends?”

And I just smiled and lightly kissed his knuckles. “Yes, Alex, we are.”

********* Bruce ********* 

I met the small Lear jet at my private landing strip. Lex was the first one off but he was followed so closely by a young, slim man that for a moment it was like watching a man and his shadow. I smiled at Lex’s disguise and he grimaced while the other man raked me with an assessing look and a tall white-haired man joined us. 

“How is she, Bruce?” Lex asked. “Oh, this is Hadji Quest and one of his fathers, Race Bannon.”

“She’s fighting but sinking, Lex, I’ve got a doctor standing by for the transfusion.” I held out my hand and shook the pilot’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bannon. I had the pleasure of seeing Dr. Quest at a symposium on solar energy about three years ago and I believe you were with him.”

Young Hadji was next and he bowed slightly before shaking my hand. “Dad mentioned a grant from the Wayne Foundation about that same time period. The pleasure is mine, Mr. Wayne. It’s good to know that Alex still has a friend here on the mainland.”

I blinked and wondered at the iron grip the dark haired man had. “Lex and I go back to boarding school. No matter what happens in the outside world, we will always be friends. Now, let’s get you up to the manor.”

We drove up the hill to where Alfred was waiting with the doctor in the east wing and a seldom used guest room. Dr. Mulchaey was an old family friend and he had the chaise lounge all set up for Lex to lie on while he siphoned off his blood. We had a bit of an argument about how much was needed with Race and Hadji both pleading with Lex to only give one pint. But Lex was adamant that he would give two in case one wasn’t enough.

Mr. Bannon and I stood back while Hadji stayed glued to Lex’s side. Casting a side glance at the tall bodyguard, I decided to set up a contingency route. “How long did it take you to fly up here, Mr. Bannon?”

“Six hours and it’s Race.” He smiled. “I think it safe to say that if more blood is needed, Benton or Jonny could draw and refrigerate it so I could fly up here or to another airport of your choosing.”

A man after my own heart. “Agreed, Race, call me Bruce. If my medical information is right, she’ll need more in a year and then again in three, should everything go according to the ‘norm’ they talk about. Of course, the Luthors never do anything by the book.”

“Pot meet kettle,” Lex’s voice came from the couch and I was glad to see the almost old-Lex smile. “We’ll build up a reserve in case she needs it. Every six weeks or so, we’ll harvest another pint.”

********* Alex *********

Hadji’s fingers were warm around my free hand. It didn’t take long at all for the doctor to drain two pints from me. I felt light-headed but Alfred was right there with a glass of cold orange juice and that helped. But the tray he next produced made me sit up too fast. I reeled a bit but Hadji’s arm propping me up almost diverted me from the hot plates of linguini with the butler’s famous clam sauce. 

Race and Bruce had disappeared with the doctor so it was only Hadji and me on the chaise lounge, sharing the tray between us. I kept sneaking a peek at him when I thought he wasn’t looking until he caught me with that mystical gaze of his. We shared a look of, I don’t know what to call it but a promise came close. Perhaps I hadn’t disgusted him too much after all.

“We’ll talk more when we need to, Alex.” A long finger tenderly wiped something off the corner of my mouth. “The past is only important for those things that might still come up in our lives. I think your father is a fool and I pity the people who couldn’t see you for what you are – a caring, compassionate man who’s a genius with science. Did no one but Bruce ever see the real you?”

My eyes dropped to the almost empty plate. “I thought one person had.” Taking a deep breath, I told him about Clark, who saved my life, made me feel again and then believed my father’s lies. “I gave up and ran away when he told me that I was just like my father.”

Hadji snorted. “He sounds like an immature boy who lets others do his thinking for him. I’m sorry that he hurt you but I’m glad that you ran to Palm Key and double glad that Dad gave you sanctuary. Our friendship is already growing into something more.”

I swallowed hard and brought my eyes up again. “What is it growing into, Hadji?”

His smile glowed and both his hands came up to hold my head still. “Something beautiful, Alex, it’s growing deep roots that will sustain us both through thick and thin.”

Oh, how I wanted to believe that. I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly the whole room seemed to swirl around us. Hadji’s arms were suddenly around me and he was laying me back on to the chaise. I was shivering all over and he grabbed the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around me.

“Wait here while I see if we’re staying the night,” he leaned in and kissed me gently then leapt up and disappeared.

My tongue came out to lick away the taste of him while my mind spun with possibilities. Hadji seemed willing to take a chance with me and heaven only knew that I wanted that chance, too. But I’d lived without any real emotion for over a year and I was hesitant to believe in miracles. Maybe I was wrong because Hadji was a miracle in every way that mattered.

********* Hadji ********* 

I found Race and Bruce in a little dining room, eating their own dinner with the butler serving them. They confirmed that we’d be leaving the next morning and I took another tray back with me that had the most delectable warm apple pie a la mode that I’d ever seen. Lazlo made great crème pies but we rarely if ever had fruit pie so I was already looking forward to it.

When I got back to the room where I’d left Alex, it was empty and for one brief horrible moment, I thought I’d lost him in this overgrown mausoleum. But the sound of a toilet flushing reminded me just how long it had been since I had a pit stop. A door opened just past the sitting area and he was haloed for a moment in the bright light. But I noticed that he was holding onto the door jamb and realized that he was still dizzy.

“Come and have some pie, Alex. We’re staying the night.” I set the tray on the bed. “Will you mind sharing this bed with me?”

He rubbed a hand over his head. “Just sleeping?”

“Just sleeping with a little holding thrown in for good measure,” I reassured him and felt my heart jump at his smile. “My turn to use the bathroom, Alex, don’t start without me.”

“I promise.”

We passed each other and I sternly told myself to go slow. After relieving myself, I washed my face and hands before returning to my soon-to-be lover. Neither of us was ready for love making but I was hoping that Alex would enjoy snuggling. When I stepped out of the black and white tiled bathroom, he was already in bed with the tray of pie on his lap.

“Is this okay?” He was gripping his fork tightly so I just smiled and nodded. That seemed to relax him enough that I could slide in beside him.

Grabbing my big bowl, I took my first bite and groaned. “Oh, Alfred is an excellent cook. Do you think he’d give us his recipe so we could pass it on to Lazlo?” 

He chuckled. “We can ask but partly it’s the apples from the orchards on the Wayne estate. Maybe we can do a trade of some fresh pineapple for some of Bruce’s produce? I have to admit that soda apples are my favorite.”

We ate pie and talked about everything but the feelings that were simmering between us. That was all right. I’m a gardener and we’re patient.


	5. Starting, part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up has never been so much fun for Alex.

********* Alex ********* 

I was nice and warm. Even better, someone was licking the back of my neck while hands stroked my stomach. My eyes slowly opened and I realized with a shock that it was Hadji wrapped around me.

“Good morning, Alex. I slept well, how about you?” His voice was deeper than it usually was and I smiled.

“Very well, Hadji. I didn’t even dream.” He couldn’t realize how amazing that was. I turned in his arms and gazed into bright brown eyes. “Are you sure about this? I have an abysmal record at relationships. I’m really not someone who ever has happy endings.”

“That’s because it wasn’t me,” Hadji said with that upper class British accent that made me want to swallow him whole. “Seriously Alex, this is the first time you’ve been part of a scientific team. The best thing about Quest Labs is the back and forth that goes on constantly. We work together in the labs and in the field. This relationship is basically the same thing – give and take, experimenting with different,” he leaned in and licked the hollow of my throat while I swallowed convulsively, “criteria. Like right now, I have the urge to lick a path down to your groin to see what I can get to grow.”

I shuddered and started to harden. “Hadji . . . I think I may understand. A true . . . scientist,” I almost came when a warm wet tongue bathed my left nipple, “studies all the factors . . . oh god . . . and conditions . . . oh.”

He poked my navel with his tongue and I shivered all the way down to my toes. My hands were on his shoulders and I wasn’t sure whether I should be pushing him down to my aching cock or pulling him up to my lips. Indecision paralyzed me beyond the point where I got to choose. His mouth closed around me and I gasped and came with just a swipe of his tongue.

His chuckle reached me through a layer of cotton batting. I couldn’t believe he had actually swallowed all of me and this time I pulled him up so I could taste myself from his mouth. Our tongues slid together as if we’d done it for years and I realized that I didn’t taste all that bad when combined with early morning-Hadji. But I needed more and I pulled away from him only to hear his silky moan of ‘more’.

That made me feel much better about this new experiment between us. I slithered down his slender body, noting the rippled stomach that his muscle shirts had hinted at. His cock was as golden as the rest of him and I nuzzled it with my chin while darting my tongue out to taste his salty-sweet skin. He’d been circumcised and the flaring head of his crown was a pleasing shade of creamy ecru. 

He was mouth-watering and I licked a path up to the small slit for a tasty bead of liquor before deep-throating him to the wiry black pubic hairs of his groin. His hips tried to come up and his high-pitched keening pleased my ears. He was enjoying this almost as much as I was. But I couldn’t taste him when he was buried so deep in my throat so I eased up to suck just the crown.

Panting, his hands clutched my shoulders and he kept making those little noises that might just be my name. I licked a spiral up his shaft then sucked hard. I could get very, very used to this. Sliding him deep again, I hummed around him. My fingers were gently rolling his plump balls and I felt them tighten in time to feel him begin to come. I slid back up to catch every delicious squirt.

He’d gone boneless and I was careful with his probably sensitive skin. Men’s cocks are so vulnerable that I often wondered where we got our macho genes from. Women’s pleasure centers are hidden inside of them like so much of their strength is hidden from men. But ours are right out there in the open along with our fragile balls. Maybe we should be the emotional caring sex instead of the female of our species.

But that brought to mind the alien species from my past and I hastily shut the door on thoughts of Clark. No one was allowed in our bed but Hadji and me. Looking up again, I saw Hadji’s eyes open to look down at me. His smile was bright and I hoped that meant that he liked what I’d done.

“That was better than anything I’ve ever felt.” He sighed and tugged me up while I was still stunned by his words. “Oh Alex, don’t look so scared. We’ll get the hang of this, I promise.”

“Not scared,” I said automatically then stopped. Clearing my throat of a sudden lump, I swallowed hard and tried again. “Well, maybe a little scared about this going too fast and you not really knowing all the things you should about me.”

He smiled that luminous smile that I’d only ever seen on his face when he was planting and humming in the garden. “I know the important things, Alex. I know you’re a genius. I know that you care about people even though they hurt you. I know that you want me almost as much as I want you. Would this be a good time to mention that my one and only boy friend really wasn’t?”

I stiffened. “Wasn’t a boy or wasn’t a friend?”

“Two years older than me and tried to take our courtship faster than I was ready to go.” He smiled a lopsided grin that told me more than he probably wanted to tell me.

I could feel my eyes narrowing. “He tried to rape you?”

********* Hadji ********* 

I could see the man that he’d tried to warn me about in his eyes. Heaven help Simon if Alex ever found out who he was. “He got me drunk and tried to take us further than we’d gone before. My roommate came in early and helped me fight him off. That was right before Christmas and once I’d found out what he’d been saying about me around campus, I dropped him completely.”

That steely look was kind of a turn-on but I wasn’t going to tell him that just yet. Our relationship was going to be better than anything I’d ever dreamed about with Simon. I felt a little flutter in my stomach that told me I was falling in love all over again but this time I knew so much more about him, good and bad.

“I expect that you and Jonny managed to pay him back adequately.” The dry tones and side glance told me that he also knew me pretty well.

“We managed.” I pushed him onto his back and laid myself over him like a blanket. “Enough about him. Thank you, Alex. Thank you for being so careful of me. I can hardly wait for seconds but I think it’s late enough that we better get cleaned up. There’s something you should know about me.” I paused dramatically while his eyes widened. “I eat like a horse; it’s how I fuel all my energy.”

He blinked and his lips stretched into a much wider smile than I’d ever seen before. “That’s good to know, Hadji. Alfred does an excellent breakfast here at the Manor.”

Darn, I’d forgotten about Bruce Wayne. “Alex, tell me if it’s none of my business but were you and Bruce ever . . .”

“Lovers?” He finished for me. “No, we weren’t even fuck-buddies. We were both rich kids with dysfunctional families. His parents were murdered while my mother died of cancer, leaving me with my father who promptly shuffled me off to boarding school. We’re both rather solitary individuals. I hide in my science and he hides in the Wayne Foundation.”

“That’s so sad, Alex.” I decided to kiss that resigned look off his face, tucking the information about his mother away for another time. “You’re both so handsome and intelligent that it’s a shame you choose to be alone.” Starting with his sexy nose, I scattered little nips and licks all over his beautiful skin. “Wow, you taste good, Alex.” I breathed him in like one of his ionoptera. “You smell good, too.”

His chuckle surprised me and maybe even him since he looked a little startled. “Perhaps Bruce will find someone as caring and beautiful as you are, Hadji. You . . . you taste good, too.”

The ringing of the phone by the bed startled me but Alex just rolled us over until he could reach it. “Good morning, Bruce . . . yes, we’re up . . . we slept very well indeed . . . we’ll be ready in about half an hour.” His eyes came to me and that tiny grin of his flickered across his lips. “Hadji has worked up quite an appetite and so have I.”

Whoa, I was going to be blushing when I met Bruce. Alex spoke a few more words then hung up. I decided to take this another step forward. “We need to save water by showering together. Yes?”

I was starting to recognize the smile in his eyes. He gave a rusty chuckle as if it had been awhile since he’d last done that. “I’m sure that Bruce’s water bill would thank us. Perhaps I could wash your back, Hadji?”

Oh yeah, I thought before rolling out of bed and pulling him up with me. “We’ll wash each other, Alex. I’ve never done that with a lover before.” I towed him behind me into the cold bathroom. It was well decorated but not a patch on the one in my suite. I turned on the hot water and waited for it to get warm enough. “What is the bathroom like in your cottage, Alex? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.”

“Very cheerful with green and blue tiles,” He followed me into the large shower stall. “I’ve only used the tub a couple of times but it’s one of those claw footed kind that’s surprisingly deep. The first time I went jogging on the sand, I didn’t realize how much of a workout I’d given my calves. I fell asleep in the tub that night and woke up wrinkled like a prune.”

“Next time I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get out.” I squirted some soap into my hands from the wall dispenser and lathered them up with a gleam in my eye. “I’ll get your back for you now, Alex.”

He chuckled again while I smoothed the suds from his shoulders down to his shapely calves. He was long and lean everywhere, his muscles sleek rather than bulky. I wanted to touch him everywhere until he could feel me all over. But when he turned and I started washing up those long legs of his, I decided that his front was even better. His cock was long and thick, almost out of proportion with the rest of his slender body.

I slid my hands around him just to measure how big it really was. His balls hung tidily beneath it and I decided to save any more playing for later. He was looking a little pale to me and I remembered his blood donation in the nick of time when he reeled and put out a hand to the wall. I leapt up and made him lean against the shower tiles while I finished soaping his hairless chest.

“Enough playing for now, Alex. You need to eat something to replenish all the blood you donated.” I told him before moving him under the shower head to rinse off. He still insisted on washing me but I made sure that we were out of the water before too much time had passed. We dried each other before re-dressing in our clothes from the day before.

********* Race ********* 

We had a wonderful breakfast before leaving the Wayne manor. Bruce and I had planned our next meeting in New York at a science conference where Benton would be presenting a paper on renewable energy. That was a little over two months away and it should be safe for Alex to donate more blood by then. I’d mentioned the booksellers David Foster and Paul Nemitz with whom we usually had dinner when we were in New York and Bruce knew them also.

That led to an interesting conversation about books, which somehow led to my hobby of stone carving. All in all, it was an interesting evening. I called Benton and we talked before I went to sleep, just hearing his voice made me feel better. It had been a while since we’d slept apart. I was up early and after checking on the boys, curled around each other like a pair of puppies, I found the kitchen in time for breakfast.

Alfred mentioned that the plane had been refueled and once I was ready, he’d drive me down to the airfield for my pre-flight checks. I took him up on his offer and left about the same time that Bruce and the boys showed up for their breakfast. Alex was too pale and Hadji was hovering over him. It was going to be interesting when we got back home. I didn’t think that Alex was used to having a guardian angel but that’s what he had now.

I shook hands with Bruce and left with Alfred while they were tucking into the fluffy scrambled eggs and bacon in the silver covered dishes. I took my time on the preflight and had her warmed up and ready to go when Bruce drove up. The sleek Aston Martin looked and sounded powerful and I thought that Alex looked a little wistful when he got out. I seemed to remember that he’d been a sports car driver in his old life.

The golf carts on the island had to be quite a come down although I’d never seen him use one. We said our goodbyes and took to the air moments later. I know how much I wanted to get home. I checked on the boys an hour into the flight and found Hadji reading one of the books we kept on board while Alex slept on his shoulder. They looked good together and I hoped that whatever happened next, they’d manage to stay friends.

Touching down on Palm Key, Benton was waiting for us. Hadji escorted Alex off the plane and right into a hug from my lover. I shut the jet down for the day and decided to forego my usual checks in favor of collecting my own hug. Climbing down the three steps, I was swept into one of Benton’s best hugs with a kiss to boot. Nothing tastes the way he does.

I could feel he was hard and I wiggled just a bit to see if I could get him even harder. “So, Benton, do you have to go back to the lab?” I started walking towards the main complex. “Check on an experiment?” He kept pace with me and smiled enigmatically. “Watch the satellite down feed?” I slipped my hand in his back pocket and goosed him.

“No to all of the above. I was thinking about giving my very-much-missed-lover a massage before fucking him into the mattress.” He said sweetly. “But we can always leave that for later if there’s something you’d rather do.”

I held the door open for him then chased him down the hall that led to our suite. “I think you’re inspired, Benton Quest.”

We were both laughing when he closed the door behind me and gave me the come-hither look that always melts me into a puddle. “Strip, Race and let me take away the long flight. I missed you last night.”

I was already stripping my clothes off and leaving them in a pile on the floor. He was just as fast and none too soon; he had me face down on our bed while he stroked warm almond oil over my shoulders and down my back. I had a cock as hard as steel while the rest of my muscles were as limp as well cooked noodles when he rolled me over and finished my front.

Pushing a pillow under my hips and pulling my legs over his shoulders, he slid inside of me with the ease of long practice. Nothing feels better than having him in me, unless it’s when I’m inside of him. He started with slow strokes that heated me from the inside out then moved onto the prostate massage that burned me down to the mattress. We were so good at making love that we came almost together.

Once he’d slipped out and we were curled together under the sheet, we talked about the changes in Hadji and Alex’s relationship. He was a bit worried that they might go too fast now that the sex-genie was out of the bottle. I reminded him that we’d raised Hadji with all our love and taught him to know his own mind and to be careful with his heart. He smiled ruefully and agreed.

He told me that he’d come across Jonny serenading Sandy with a rose in one hand while she pretended to be disdainful. I chuckled at his choice of song – the Nearness of You. The version I remembered was from its writer, Hoagy Carmichael. Benton said that he didn’t stick around long enough to see if it worked. We were going to have to broach the subject soon though.

Sandy had long been more than just Benton’s lab assistant but if she was going to be part of the family, we needed to bring her in as a partner on the science side of things. She’d had several bright ideas lately, seemingly sparked by conversations with Jonny. I thought their partnership might grow to be the solid give-and-take that my lover and I had. Benton always told me that he thought better when he was talking things over with me.

That was a kudo that I would gladly accept, I thought while cuddling him closer and wondering when we’d eat dinner. I was starving.


	6. Starting, part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes out to Jonny and Sandy.

********* Sandy ********* 

They got back in one piece and Hadji brought Alex back from his cottage to have dinner with us. I could see that things had changed in a big way for Hadji but I wasn’t sure about Alex. Then I happened to see a sideways look that was unsure and yet so hopeful that I wanted to go ‘ah-h-h-h’. Within a few moments, I realized that it was Jonny who was making Alex nervous.

As far as I knew, they hadn’t met yet. Alex had to speak slowly because of that adorable little habit he had of stuttering when he was nervous. Race and Benton were completely comfortable with them, I could see that and so could Jonny. My big blond played it genial with a joke or three on himself that brought a slight smile to Alex’s face. That’s when Hadji finally got a clue and pretty soon they had all of us laughing at their tales of childhood antics.

Alex’s shoulders finally stopped hunching and he even chuckled out loud. I could see that Jonny hadn’t accepted them yet. He was willing to give the scientist the benefit of his doubt but not yet ready to accept that Alex was good enough for his foster brother. I was willing to bet that Alex wasn’t sure about that either. It was in the way his eyes always went back to Hadji after his glasses-hidden gaze met one of ours.

Lazlo had made gingerbread using Alex’s recipe for dessert and the dark-haired scientist gave him a real smile when the cook hovered over him. Lazlo heaved a sigh of relief and pretended to wipe away a bead of sweat. Jonny was taking notes and I could see the little point system he’d constructed. As the conversation continued, I caught the edges of something profound that had changed for the two of them.

Something that they approached and then backed away from several times, I wondered what it could be. I was also wondering why they’d had to go to the mainland and why Alex was looking so pale suddenly. We were getting up from the table and Alex swayed before Hadji could slip an arm around him.

“Alex, why don’t you come and see my suite?” He said. “We can compare bathrooms.”

Jonny’s eyes narrowed but Benton spoke first. “I think that’s an excellent idea, Alex. It will be a couple of days before you’ll make up the blood loss. Lazlo has steaks ready for tomorrow’s barbeque. I’ll expect to see you both at 1:00.”

“Okay, Dad, we’ll be there.” Hadji gently nudged Alex while he was still caught in the crossfire of our eyes.

“Um, yes, thank you,” he said slowly. “Thank you for dinner, Benton. And . . .” he hesitated with a quick look at Jonny and me, “I think that maybe Jonny and Sandy might like to come with us so we can finish our talk.”

I was surprised and so was Jonny but we nodded brightly before saying good night to Benton and Race and following to Hadji’s suite of rooms across from Jonny’s. I’d been in them once the year before and I remembered how serene they were. Something of India and his heritage graced the light green walls and bamboo bookcases. I could see Alex taking a good look around before nodding as if something had been confirmed for him.

Jonny and I sat down in the green leather love seat while Hadji guided Alex to the deep brown leather club chair. He perched on the wide arm so he would be a support for the man who was holding onto hands that I was afraid were shaking. Whatever he wanted to tell us, he was unsure of our reaction.

So I leaned forward and spoke first. “You don’t have to tell us a thing, Alex, not if it’s going to upset you.”

He nodded then shook his head. “Race and Benton knew about my past long before they offered me safe haven. Hadji knows who I was before I became Dr. Alexander. You’re his family so it’s only fair that you know also.” He took a deep breath and slipped his hand out of Hadji’s before reaching up and removing his glasses. But when he reached up and removed his hair too, I couldn’t help but gasp.

“Lex Luthor,” Jonny’s voice was just this side of icy. “You’re supposed to be dead after releasing a biohazard in your factory that killed a dozen people.”

“Four people died and the biohazard, although quite real, was a scheme by my father to blackmail me into doing what he wanted. I couldn’t do that, no matter what it looked like.” Alex said calmly but he’d gone beyond pale to ashen.

“The reason Alex had to go north was to give blood for his six-month old half-sister, Catherine Luthor. She has a rare form of leukemia and only a complete transfusion has a chance to cure her.” Hadji’s voice was dispassionate but the spark in his eyes told me that Jonny was walking a fine line. “Alex has explained everything to my satisfaction but perhaps you need some time to think about it. I think the Dads would tell you anything you might want to know.”

“Benton and I have been corresponding for over four years, Jonny. Even if you can’t trust my word, I think you can trust his instincts.” Alex was shivering a little now, tiny tremors racing over his skin and I realized that he was going into shock.

“Hadji, take care of Alex. Jonny and I will go talk to your fathers.” I stood up and tugged Jonny up with me. “Alex, bald is a good look for you. I hated that wig.”

********* Hadji ********* 

I was angry with Jonny but trying to keep a lid on it so Sandy’s comment caught me by surprise. Alex actually smiled at her and I had to chuckle. She was going to be a great sister-in-law if my brother would just get his head out of his ass long enough to attend to his own business and propose to her. They left and I slid down onto Alex’s lap and wrapped my arms around him.

“You’re very brave, Alex but that could have waited until you were feeling better.” I scattered kisses all over his beautiful face.

“The longer he was the only one who didn’t know, the more resentment he’d feel.” He shivered and hugged me back. “Sandy deserved to know, too. She reached out to me when I was still hiding and kept reaching out even when she thought I was a vampire.”

His shirt was sticking to him with a cold, clammy sweat and I knew I needed to warm him up and get him flat. “A vampire, huh, right now you kind of feel like one of the undead. How about I show you my bathtub and we get naked?”

Alex still looked faintly shocked when I said that so I knew I had my work cut out for me. But I coaxed him up and into the bathroom that Benton had let me help design when I was ten. I loved plants even then so I watched Alex get his first look at the woven grass walls and the tiles around the tub and shower unit that I’d painted over the space of two years.

The early ones weren’t as good as the later ones but I prided myself on every plant being recognizable if you were a botanist. His smile grew larger while his eyes moved along the wall. “Ionoptera, you painted my mother’s favorite orchid.”

“Ah, so that’s why you wanted that by the cottage.” I started the water running in the tub before helping him undress. He was still shocky and I released the anger that kept rising over Jonny’s unthinking condemnation. My brother knew better than to take what the papers and media said as gospel.

I knew he thought he was protecting me but lashing out at Alex wasn’t going to endear me to him. Thank goodness for Sandy, was all I could think while I calmly stripped off the clothes that kept me from seeing Alex’s beautiful skin. But he was pushing down my slacks with an eagerness that told me he was still willing to try this new relationship.

He reached over and turned off the water before the tub got too full. Little shivers raced over his pearl-white skin and I couldn’t help but contrast it to my dusky brown. But I needed to get us both into the water so I teased him into getting in first then letting me sit behind him. I pulled him close and he laid his head back on my shoulder with a little sigh.

The green was back at his heart chakra and I thought I could sense a faint rose beginning to grow around it. I pressed my lips to his temple, feeling his pulse begin to slow from the frantic flight-or-fight response to Jonny’s accusation. “He’ll come around, Alex. He’s two months older than me so he’s got that whole ‘big brother’ routine down pat.”

He nodded. “I’m not someone that any big brother would ever want for his sibling.”

“Maybe not, but you’re exactly who I want.” I smoothed my hands down his wet front, being very careful of his nipples. “You’re beautiful . . . intelligent . . . caring . . . sexy.” I slid my tongue down the side of his elegant throat and felt him arch into my touch.

“Not a hairless freak?” He said a little shakily and I stilled in shock.

“Never a freak, Alex,” I shifted so we could look into each other’s eyes. His were still so unsure of me that I wanted to go back in time and destroy every person who’d hurt him. “You’re an exotic beauty like the beautiful ionoptera. You’ve been growing in a stagnant grove for most of your life, but thankfully you transplanted yourself into my garden. I’m going to cultivate you continuously until you bloom in all your glory.”

That blush was back, the one that crept all the way down his pale skin. He sighed and kissed me somewhat awkwardly because of the angles we were lying at. But it was a sweet gesture just the same because I knew he couldn’t say the words yet. We were still too new and he was still caught a bit in the past.

“Hadji,” he sighed my name when my lips finally slid across his chin. “I’m not someone who’s ever believed in happy futures or families.” His silver-gray eyes looked into mine with perhaps a bit of awe. “But I will try to do my best for you.”

“Do or do not, grasshopper. There is no try.” I said with my deep Yoda/Caine voice.

He blinked once then burst into laughter. That was so infectious that I had to laugh too. It was going to be all right, I thought. Together we could get through anything. Especially the ‘anything’ that was starting to swell between my legs . . . both our legs.

“Hadji,” was all he said while turning completely in my arms so our shafts dueled for space between us. It was a little awkward, a lot slippery and just about the most perfect thing I’d ever felt. One of his hands wrapped around us both so we could slide against each other.

Our mouths met and slid apart then back together again. Our tongues mimicked our shafts while my hands touched him everywhere I could reach. Little grunts and moans sounded in the steamy air and I spared a brief hope that the sound proofing between the rooms was keeping this quiet enough. The last thing Jonny needed was a vocal reminder that I was having sex with someone he didn’t yet approve of.

Then we were both coming and I relaxed with Alex heavy in my arms.

********* Alex ********* 

It had been years since I’d come that hard and fast but Hadji was like gourmet catnip to my inner feline. His skin was golden honey to both my eyes and tongue. I lapped at the skin beneath my chin and felt like purring. But my back was at an awkward angle and the water was starting to cool down so I moved to my knees and looked down at him.

He wore a satiated look that I wanted to put on his face for the rest of my life, which was a very scary thought. I still wasn’t sure that this safe haven was still safe. Jonny Quest was a strong-willed young man and he was right when he thought that I wasn’t good enough for his foster brother. Very few men would be.

But those dark eyes of his were sparkling when he sat up and pulled me into another achingly sweet kiss. We were both panting when we broke apart but he spoke first. “We’re going to get dressed and move this to your cottage. I don’t want any eavesdroppers when we make love the next time.”

I nodded, unable to find my voice. Maybe I should be used to miracles by now but each new one could still surprise me. Somehow it felt like my mother was still looking out for me, my own personal guardian angel. We dried each other slowly and I saw the beauty of him for the first time all over again.

He was lean with the long leg muscles of a runner and the broad shoulders of a wrestler. Hadji was beautiful from head to toe and I wished that I had any artistic talent at all so I could draw or paint his beauty. But I had no talent in the arts so I’d just have to keep these pictures of him in my heart.

We dressed again and headed out, finding Race in the hallway. He listened to Hadji’s notice that we were going to the cottage and agreed, making us promise to come back for breakfast the next day. He also reminded his son that I was still a couple of pints low and to take good care of me.

That could still amaze me that someone would want to take care of me. No one ever had before. It felt . . . odd, I thought to myself while we strolled hand in hand down the center path that led to my cottage on one fork of the path and his garden and lab 3 on the other fork. A massive tree stood at the apex of the path and Hadji patted the trunk with a gay greeting of ‘good night, Leo’.

I must have looked at him a little oddly because he described how he and Jonny had named him after the astronomer. I’d felt its presence myself but I hadn’t gone so far as to name it. It was just another of those differences that pointed up the disparity of our upbringing. Why in the world he’d take a second look at me, I just couldn’t see.

Unlocking the front door, I held it open for him. He looked around as if he’d never seen it before. “It’s been years since I’ve been here, Alex. I think a Dr. Princeton lived here for a few months about three years ago while he was working with Dad Quest on some project. Do you like it?”

“I like it better with you here.” I said before I could catch myself. It sounded like the worst kind of pickup line but I meant every word.

His smile lit up the whole room. “Shut the door, Alex and show me your bedroom. If I look good out here, I should look even better on your sheets.”

And part of me perked right up and thought that was an excellent idea. Shutting the door behind me, I watched him prowl around the room. He checked out the CDs by the stereo, then the pile of books on the stand by the sofa before heading for the bedroom door. I felt frozen in place and who knows how long I would have stayed there if he hadn’t reappeared and crooked a finger at me.

“Bed, now, Alex.” His smile was gentle and the outstretched hand promised so much that I had to obey.

Crossing the room, I took his hand and let him lead me to bed. This time we took our time and removed each piece of clothing as if it were precious. Maybe they were since this was new for us. I’d never felt this way before and I was still a bit afraid of these emotions. They had the power to destroy me; Hadji had that power now. But I was going to give him that power and trust that he wouldn’t leave me bereft.

The sheets were cool beneath my back but Hadji was pure flame all along one side of me. His hands trailed fire behind them and I felt branded by his touch. I should have realized that this close and without the distraction of the night before, he’d find my scars. Curious fingers traced the one on my right hip and I knew what he was going to ask.

But he didn’t say a word just kissed it from one end to the other before moving on to the next one. There were a lot of them but he just shushed me when I tried to explain and he just kept brushing his love over every mark. By the time he was done, I felt light as a feather. All I could think was that he was the greatest magician on Earth. Then it was my turn to touch him.

He had no scars anywhere but there was a fascinating scent that licking him released so I just kept dragging my tongue over each square inch of skin. His right knee tasted of persimmons and his left ankle of apples. He was babbling in Hindu by the time I got back to his cock but I was determined to raise him higher and higher until he couldn’t feel anything but pleasure.

Rolling his foreskin slowly down with my fingers, I followed them with my tongue. The musk there was stronger even after our bath and I savored it with every lick. His hands were on my head but they were just warm instead of controlling and I welcomed them. While I was there, I rolled the plump balls between my fingers and rubbed the perineum to see what he thought about that.

He liked it . . . a lot so I did it again then tenderly mouthed each ball while he shook above me. His hips tried to come up for more but I’d been afraid of that so I was holding him down so he didn’t accidentally choke me when I deep throated him. He was like velvet wrapped in steel and addictive as hell. He pulsed in my throat and I swallowed around him while he shouted my name and came.

I pulled back just far enough to taste him thoroughly while he gushed into my mouth. That can be a tender time so I just made sure that my teeth didn’t nip him and my rough tongue didn’t lave too hard at his sensitive skin. If I was very lucky, he’d let me do this again and again. He was better than any drug I’d ever ingested, I thought to myself while I pillowed my head on his strong thigh.

“Dearest Alex, there are no words.” Hadji sounded drunk and I smiled into his fragrant skin. Could a groin smell of fresh baked bread? “You are obviously Krishna, Lord of Light, come to tempt this mere mortal to love.”

We hadn’t really said the ‘L’ word yet and I looked up at him with wide eyes. “Hadji?”

His eyes were serious and his hands pulled me up so we were face to face. “You don’t have to say anything, Alex. We’re still very new but we like each other and I think I may be falling in love with you.”

“I don’t know if I can, Hadji.” I swallowed hard. “I’m not good at this at all.”

“That’s because it wasn’t me,” he reminded me of what he’d said before. “I have faith that if we are to be then we will be. But we’ll take our time and make sure each step is right.”

Nodding, I rested my head under his chin so I could listen to his heartbeat. “Maybe we could sleep on it?”

He chuckled. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. When we wake up, we can take a swim in Dolphin Bay. Maybe the mother who pushed us together will have had her baby.”

I liked that idea and I murmured my agreement while he brushed soft strokes across my shoulders, relaxing me right into sleep. A sleep without nightmares kept away by my new guardian angel.


End file.
